Space divider systems of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,418,765 and 3,425,175, also assigned to assignee of this application, are coming into increasingly widespread use because of the efficiencies that are realizable in the use of these systems. For example, in the construction of a new building, the provision for these space divider systems eliminates the need for extensive permanent electrical wiring of the building. This enables the installation of non-permanent work stations, such as laboratory units, assembly areas in a manufacturing operation, office units, etc., by the manufacturer after the builder has completed construction of the building to thereby adapt areas in the building to particular desired uses which can later be revised and changed.
Work stations of the type described above all require electrical outlets for operation of electrical lighting fixtures and other electrically operated devices normally used at the work stations. Heretofore, no satisfactory systems have been available for providing these necessary sources of electrical energy. It is the principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide an electrical energy supply system that will interface with the individual wall panels at the work station so that the system can be installed irrespective of the manner in which the panels are arranged to form the work stations.